


Entitled My Love

by 18halfaheartwithout16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Louis whined but Harry still loves him, M/M, Piggyback Rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18halfaheartwithout16/pseuds/18halfaheartwithout16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Louis whined a lot and wants Piggy Back rides</p><p> </p><p>HarryandLouis are just back from tour and they both really love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entitled My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Finn. I hope you like it.

It was well past sunrise when both boys groaned awakening. In fact, it was almost dusk by the time Harry slid out of bed, intending to shower last nights sex from his body. However, the smaller boy had other plans, stretching out groaning reaching blindly for the love of his life. Harry, who could never deny Louis anything, obliged to his wishes and crawled back in between the sheets. 

The boys lay for another half an hour before Harry groaned sitting up. "Louis, we've gotta shower. We both stink," Harry commented. 

"No," Louis whined, dragging out the 'o'. "Come back to bed and let me snuggle you forever." He begged sleep lace through his voice making it much thicker and deeper than normal and of course, talking like that, Harry complied. 

When he once again snuggled into the sheets, Louis warm secure arms wrapped around his lanky frame. Harry backed further into Louis, soaking in his familiar scent. The scent of sweat, sex and vanilla. The smell of home. 

"Little Bambi," Louis muttered into Harry's curly hair which was matted to his face from last nights events. "My favourite frog meme." He kissed the top of Harry's head before Harry rolled out of bed. 

"Haaaaarry," he whined. "I miss you." He jutted out his bottom lip and pretended to quiver it. 

"Tell you what, I'll race you to shower and then we'll make some food, yeah?" The younger boy suggested but Louis pouted. 

"You better make me cookies." He yawned.

Harry grinned showing beautiful white teeth and ran his hand through his hair. "That's not breakfast food."

"Technically it's 5 in the afternoon and way past breakfast and lunch. So I win." He smiled triumphantly. "And as the winner, I demand a piggyback." 

Harry rolled his eyes at how adorable his fiancé was. He was a 6 year old trapped in a 23 year olds body. And of course, Harry couldn't deny Louis anything, not he wanted to decline the offer to have Louis, legs wrapped around him. 

The taller boy trotted over to source of happiness in his life and bent down onto his knees. Granted it wasn't the only time he was on his knees for Louis. Louis wasted no time hoping onto Harry's back before Harry had straightened up. And nor was this the first time Louis rode Harry. But it was still great.

"Giddy up!" Louis called bucking his legs in the air. Harry chuckled as he pranced to the bathroom, dropped Louis off, smacked his arse and ran to the guest bathroom as Louis roared playfully something along the lines of "Oi that's personal property!"

Louis his sweet damn time showering, massaging his scalp with shampoo and rubbing his body down with tea tree body scrub. He patted his toned tanned body down and padded his way back to their bedroom. 

Unfortunately, after getting back from tour at 3am this morning, neither boys were much interested in unpacking so their clothes were still bundled into the suitcases. Louis grabbed a clean pair of boxers from the drawer and grabbed Harry's light purple knitted jumper. 

Louis lay on the bed replying to Liam and Nialls texts whilst he waited on Harry to reemerge. Harry didn't leave Louis waiting long as he strode into the room triumphantly until he caught sight of Louis. 

"Looks like I win again," Louis boasted grinning widely. 

"No but that's not fair, my hair is longer!" He began to protest, snapping on a new pair of Calvin Klein boxers. 

"Horton hears a bullshit." Louis sassed. Harry exploded into a bundle of laughing lanky limbs. "So a the winner, again," he emphasised the word. "I want piggy backs all day." Louis smiled to himself proud of his prize. 

Harry smiled fondly. "Of course, Lou." He swiftly bent down and pecked Louis on the lips before allowing him to hop of his back. Harry carried them both to the kitchen where he sat Louis on the counter. 

"I also remember hearing something about cookies." Louis grinned, testing his luck. He knew it was worth a shot. 

Harry clapped once. "Cookies sound great right about now."

Whilst Harry gathered all the ingredients, Louis grabbed the iPod they kept on the windowsill and flicked through songs until he found one he liked before humming along to it. Harry smiled fondly when Louis wasn't looking and wondered how on earth some one so perfect and adorable could exist.

They took turns mixing which was obviously the fun part and ended up eating half the raw cookie dough because Louis had a well reasoned argument that it was tradition. And Harry complied. Harry would do anything for Louis. And Louis would do anything for Harry. 

Harry washed and Louis after some playful complaining dried. The pair were a great team, they complimented each other perfectly. 

When the oven beeped, Louis carefully lifted the tray of warm cookies out with oven gloves because Harry was protective and Louis would never deny Harry anything. 

Louis made a pot of tea and set it on a tray whilst Harry set the cookies on a plate. "Movie in bed?" Louis suggested and Harry would love nothing more. 

After Louis had clambered back onto Harry's muscular back, Harry grabbed the tray of tea and cookies and stumbled not so gracefully to their bedroom.

Louis insisted on watching Spider-Man and would never deny Louis anything. They both cuddled into each other, Harry of course cocooned into a ball to make it easier for Louis to envelope Harry. 

Harry fell asleep that night the same way he always did; in the arms of an angel.


End file.
